Machine Empire Baranoia (Chōriki Sentai Ohranger)
The Machine Empire Baranoia (マシン帝国バラノイア Mashin Teikoku Baranoia?) is a fictional group of antagonists in the Super Sentai Series Chōriki Sentai Ohranger. Contents show Backgroundedit Founded by Bacchushund, they are cruel race of machines who conquered an entire chain of galaxies before reaching Earth in 1997. After two years of planning, Baranoia begins its attack on Earth by targeting every major city on the planet while sending their demands for Earth's governments to submit and provide them their entire food supply and take half of the human population to take as slaves. However, deciding to take the planet by force when their demands are not met, Baranoia's first wave of attack was thwarted by the Ohrangers. As a result, Baranoia declares to focus their invasion force on Japan before taking over the rest of Earth. Imperial Houseedit Bacchushundedit Emperor Bacchushund (皇帝バッカスフンド Kōtei Bakkasuhundo?, 1-34, 39-40) is the ruler of Baranoia, built 600 million years ago by an ancient race. He turned to evil and was banished into the depths of space by King Ranger. Seeing himself as a god, Bacchushund believes he has all right to conquer the world and make humans into his slaves. Very violent, tending to malfunction when he goes berserk, Bacchushund does not tolerate failure nor sentimentality in his minions' programming. In episode 33, it's later revealed Bacchushund had secretly been rebuilding some of his Machine Beasts and managed to harness the infinite energy from the Earth's magma. When his rebuilt Machine Beasts passed through the magma shower they became Super Machine Beasts. Thanks to the Ohrangers' "Trojan Horse" plan with the Blocker Robos, this facility was destroyed preventing any more Super Machine Beasts from being created. In episode 34, he grows in size and power thanks to the power of a space metal dark sword which, according to him, was the only one of its kind in the universe, which he intended to use on the Ohrangers. He is finally destroyed by Oh Blocker. But Bacchushund's head survives and gives the last of his energy to Buldont before shutting down for good. Bacchushund is voiced by Tōru Ōhira (大平 透 Ōhira Tōru?). Hysteriaedit Empress Hysteria (皇妃ヒステリア Kōhi Hisuteria?, 1-41) is the wife of Bacchushund, usually remaining in the palace devising plans with her husband, though she does go down to Earth by herself at times. She usually carries a metal fan with her and also a gun. She initially despised humans for their feelings, but began to value life after Bomber the Great assumes command. Her body color changed from gold to silver when she gave all her power to her niece Multiwa, and as a result, she aged into Dowager Empress Hysteria (41, 47-48), now using what is left of her late husband's staff as a cane. She eventually self-destructs in order to protect her grandchild, sacrficing herself after the Ohrangers promised they would not harm the child. Hysteria is voiced by Minori Matsushima (松島みのり, Matsushima Minori?). Buldontedit The son of Bacchushund, Prince Buldont (皇子ブルドント Ōji Burudonto?, 1-40) is basically a robot child. Mischievous and spoiled, he thought of humans as simple toys. He once attempted to direct his own movie, "Century of the Machine Empire", by using humans with no notion that they die from the realism. He can fire lasers from his eyes. After his father's death, Buldont challenges Bomber the Great to a duel for the throne of Baranoia and loses with his body taken away by the exiled Hysteria. However, finding his father's head and receiving his remaining energy, Buldont reconfigured into the adult form of Kaiser Buldont (カイザーブルドント Kaizā Burudonto?, 40-48). After returning to Baranoia and destroying Bomber the Great, Buldont regains the leadership of Baranoia. He and Multiwa make themselves grow without Acha and Kocha's help, but is eventually destroyed in the series finale at the hands of King Pyramidder Battle Formation. Buldont is voiced by Tomokazu Seki (関 智一 Seki Tomokazu?). Multiwaedit Princess Multiwa (マルチーワ姫 Maruchīwa Hime?, 40-48) is Hysteria's niece and Buldont's cousin, skilled with a bow that can become a sword. While Bacchushund revives Buldont, Hysteria decides to do the same and sends all her 600 million year worth energy to Multiwa who was sleeping on another planet waiting for the day to become the Machine Empress. Receiving the energy from her Aunt and a message of help she came to Earth interrupting the battle between Bomber and the Ohrangers. She aids Buldont in disfiguring Bomber and reprograming him into their slave before sending him to his death. The two marry after Buldont becomes the new ruler of Baranoia. She and Buldont make themselves grow without Acha and Kocha's help. She eventually dies by her husband's side at the hands of King Pyramidder Battle Formation's Super Legend Beam, but not before she bears him a son. Multiwa is voiced by Miho Yamada (山田 美穂 Yamada Miho?). Buldont Jr.edit Buldont Jr. (ブルドントＪｒ． Burudonto Junia?, 47-48) is Kaiser Buldont and Princess Multiwa's child. After his birth, his parents are destroyed by King Pyramider and his grandmother Empress Hysteria sacrifices herself after the Ohrangers promise her not to harm the child. The Ohrangers hand Buldont Jr. over to Gunmajin just before he departs to his own planet. Bomber the Greatedit Called the "Universal Bomb Bastard" (宇宙の爆弾野郎 Uchū no Bakudan Yarō?), Bomber the Great (ボンバー・ザ・グレート Bonbā za Gurēto?, 35-41) was just another one of Baranoia's Machine Beasts, yet was able to turn his entire body into a missile. He was exiled after a failed attempt to take over the Baranoia Empire, only to return upon hearing of the death of Bacchushund to try to retake over. This time he set his sights on trying to take over the empty throne. After revising the Baranoian Constitution, Art 12, Bomber challenged Buldont to a duel for the Empire which he won and banished Buldont, proclaiming himself "Bomber the Great the 1st, new Emperor of Baranoia". At first, being new to the throne, Bomber did his best at leading the Empire, trying to win Hysteria's affections and to kill the Ohrangers in the process, but consistently met with failure in both prospects, exiling Hysteria as a result. Kaiser Buldont returned to take back his birthright and Multiwa took control of Bomber by reprogramming him after they took out his arms, replacing them with a sword and a bunker. Bomber was soon sent on a suicide mission to kill the Ohrangers, but was destroyed by King Pyramider Battle Formation (Oh Blocker) before he could accomplish this. Suddenly, a smaller missile called the Great Missile appeared shortly afterward, to destroy the sun, only to be flung towards the other side of space by Gunmajin to be destroyed for good. Bomber the Great is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之 Hiyama Nobuyuki?). Servantsedit Achaedit Butler Acha (執事アチャ Shitsuji Acha?) is Baranoia's Imperial Family Butler who follows whoever is in command at the time, reading their War Declaration and other proclamations. Took care of young Buldont when in the field, even serving as the producer of his movie. But for all his work, Acha never gets any respect from the imperial family who abuse him at times. When Bomber the Great took over, he simply forgot about Hysteria and served him. When Buldont returned, the same happened, Acha couldn't care less about Bomber. At the end of the series, he turned good and went with Kocha, and Buldont Jr., and Gunmajin back to Gunmajin's planet. Acha is voiced by Kaneta Kimotsuki (肝付 兼太 Kimotsuki Kaneta?). Kochaedit Butler Kocha (執事コチャ Shitsuji Kocha?) is a miniature robot who served the family along Acha, always on her partner's shoulder like a pirate captain's parrot. Though not much of a figure due to her size, Kocha can fire beams from her chest. In episode 8, Kocha was outfitted with the Giant System, enabling her to become a hammer for Acha to fling at a Machine Beast, transmitting an enlarging beam into it. At the series finale, Kocha was taken by Gunmajin back to Gunmajin's home planet. Kocha is voiced by Shinobu Adachi (安達　忍 Adachi Shinobu?). Cerisedit Machine Beast Tamer Ceris (マシン獣使いケリス Mashinjū Tsukai Kerisu?, 26-28) is an Officer placed in charge of taming feral Machine Beasts, having her personal dome. When Bacchushund learns of Riki's return, he frantically requests her aid by having her go after Dorin with Yuji, Juri, and Momo attempting to protect her. But after King Ranger arrives and kill Bara Goblin, Keris assumes her true buxom form as she enlarges and captures King Ranger before taking into her domain. She then uses Bara King to capture little girls in order to make them her new pets after splicing them with animal DNA, with Dorin as the crown jewel in her collection. However, an eagle hinders Keris from capturing Dorin at the cost of its life as the Ohrangers arrive to the girl's aid. Enlarging into her true form, Keris traps Ohranger Robo in an electrified cage until King Pyramider frees it, with Oh Red saving the girls before calling in Red Puncher. Keris is then destroyed by King Pyramidder Battle Formation. Keris is played by Akiko Amamatsuri (天祭 揚子 Amamatsuri Akiko?), who previously played Rui Senda/Dr. Mazenda Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Gara in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Camera Trickedit Camera Trick (カメラトリック Kamera Torikku?, Movie, 26-27, 39) is a small bird-resembling video camera monster, serving as a recon for Baranoia's forces. Camera Trick is voiced by Kazunori Arai (新井 一典 Arai Kazunori?). Machine Armyedit * Barlo Soldiers (バーロ兵 Bāro Hei?): Mass-produced android troops of the Machine Empire of Baranoia. Their movements and general behavior are similar to that of monkeys. They have sticks, that can extend into battle staffs or spears and give off an electric shock, as weapons and their heads can open so they can throw cutter discs or nets from their mouths and energy blasts from their eyes. They pilot the Takonpas jet fighters. * Takonpas (タコンパス Takonpasu?): Octopus-like Jet fighters which could switch to a "walking" mode, usually piloted by the Barlo Soldiers. Takonpas fighters seems to be a direct homage to the Martian Tripods in H.G. Wells' novel, War of the worlds. * Baracticas (バラクティカ Barakutika?): Battleships in the shape of gears, they can hold up to hundreds of Takonpas and are the means of transportation from Baranoia to Earth. Machine Beastsedit Built on the dark side of the Moon by Baranoia, the Machine Beasts (マシン獣 Mashinjū?) are the main weapons used for Earth's invasion. There would be different types of Machine Beasts, from mindless weapons of destruction to robots with intelligence or feelings superior to that of humans. * Bara Drill (バラドリル Bara Doriru?, 1, 33): The first Machine Beast to be sent to Earth, able to fold its limbs into its body to move. Attacking Shoichi and his group after they are derailed from joining the Ohranger program, Bara Drill is stopped by Gorou as he become Oh Red and single-handedly destroys the monster. A second giant Bara Drill was later built into a Super Machine Beast, only to be destroyed by Green Blocker. * Bara Saucer (バラソーサー Bara Sōsā?, 2, 33): A giant Machine Beast with tentacle arms that Baranoia sent to destroy Tokyo when their demands are not met. Bara Saucer rampaged until the assembled Ohrangers arrive with OhRed and OhGreen holding the Machine Beast while the others save teacher and her students. Managing to hack the giant apart with their weapons, the Ohrangers finish Bara Saucer off with the Big Bang Buster. A second giant Bara Saucer was built as a Super Machine Beast, only to be destroyed by Blue Blocker. * Bara Vanish (バラバニッシュ Bara Banisshu?, 3, 33): A land mine-like Machine Beast sent to Earth in retaliation for the Ohrangers' debut by targeting a boy named Kenichi Matsumoto in a scheme to reverse engineer Chouriki from his memories of a part of a Pangaean slab he and his father found. Equipped with a solar-powered sensor, Bara Vanish is able to turn itself invisible to get an advantage over its opponents in sunlit areas. After OhRed heavily damages it when about to access Kenichi's memories, disabling its invisibility, Bara Vanish is destroyed by the Big Bang Buster. A second giant Bara Vanish is built to become a Super Machine Beast, but was destroyed before the process was completed. * Bara Crusher (バラクラッシャー Bara Kurasshā?, 4, 33): A ravenous Machine Beast brought to Earth by Acha as part of the Human/Machine Beast hybridization plan by using the monster's Metal Bugs to convert any organic being into a clone of itself. Once on Earth, Bara Crusher ends up in the boiler room of an apartment building before the Ohrangers find it. Though destroyed by the King Smashers, Bara Crusher bit a police officer named Otani just prior to its death, infecting the man as he becomes the new Bara Crusher and kidnaps his son Hiroshi and four other children to infect them. But the Ohrangers interfere as Otani regains himself and attempts suicide to protect Hiroshi before the Machine Beast manifests again. Learning of Bara Crusher's fear of fire, OhRed uses it to force the Metal Bug out of Otani's body and blast it to bits. A third giant Bara Crusher was built in 33 as a Super Machine Beast, only to be destroyed by Yellow and Pink Blockers. * Bara Cactus 1 & 2 (バラカクタス Bara Kakutasu 1 & 2?, 5): Brother cactoid robots who are loyal to each other, able to disburst a pollen that causes humans to become mindless machine creatures able to gain the ability from whatever they eat. Arriving to Earth first, Bara Cactus 1 used his pollen to infect a boy named Takeshi before using it on other humans. Once his younger Bara Cactus 2 arrives, the brothers overwhelm the Ohrangers with their power until Bara Catcus 1 notices Takeshi being protected by his older brother Junichi and is confused of seeing the same sibling loyalty he and his brother have. Summoned back to the Baranoia Moon Base, Bara Cactus 1 is scolded for his sentimentality as he is ordered to deal with the Ohrangers alone or Bara Cactus 2 would be destroyed. With Takeshi supporting him, Bara Cactus 1 overpowers the Ohrangers until Junichi snaps his brother out of it as the two and Mita use the Star Riser to run the Machine Beast through. Though Bara Cactus 1 survived both the stab and then the King Smashers, he returned to the Baranoia Moon Base to find that his brother has been dismantled. He was then blown up into pieces by Bacchushund himself, who deems him and his brother as failed creations. * Bara Brain (バラブレイン Bara Burein?, 6 & 7): A cunning Machine Beast who is a psychic. Hysteria sends him to target Chief Miura, probing his mind to get him through the daughter of Miura's deceased U.A.O.H comrade Endo, Mika. Separating them, Bara Brain creates Bara Separate as he assumes a sphere form to take control of Mika, capturing Chief Miura and using his guilt to trick him into revealing the location of the U.A.O.H. base. Annoyed, Brain changes plans to threats of killing Mika with his telekinesis if Miura refuses to comply. But Oh Red, Oh Green, and Oh Yellow arrive to save Miura and Mika with Bara Brain in pursuit of the former. Capturing Miura, Bara Brain threatened the Ohrangers to show themselves before noon. But the Ohrangers arrive in the completed Chōriki Machines, with Bara Brain piloting a Takompas to battle Oh Red in the SkyPhoenix. In the end, Bara Brain died in conjunction with Bara Separate due being linked mentally to it. ** Bara Separate (バラセパレート Bara Separēto?, 6 & 7): Originally Bara Brain's right eye, the sphere-like Bara Separate enlarges and assimilates surrounding vehicle matter to assume a Machine Beast form, able to radiate destructive lightning and fire powerful blasts from its arms. The top segment of the star on his back could detach and transform into a boomerang of destructive energy. Separate also had the ability to transform into a large metal sphere, making it practically invulnerable to any attack. Being too powerful, the Oh Blue and Oh Pink are forced to use DashLeon and Mao Roader while the others rescue Miura. But Separate defeats them before pursuing is Miura when Oh Red attempts to get him out of harm's way. Completing the Chōriki Mobiles, the Ohrangers take out the Takompas before forming Ohranger Robo and scrap Bara Separate's sphere before it could rebuilt itself. * Bara Missiler (バラミサイラー Bara Misairā?, 8, 33): Bara Missiler comes from the army on the planet Dorora, capable of flying at extreme speeds and could operate in outer space. Summoned to attack the city from a distance with the missiles he fires from his arms and shoulders, he lures the Ohrangers to the open before Oh Red wounds him. But Bara Missiler is made a giant by Acha and Kocha, overpowering Ohranger Robo before firing chains from his torso to drag the mecha and its pilots into the sun's gravitational field. But using the Head system, the Ohrangers escape death with Ohranger Robo destroying Bara Missiler with Crown Final Crash. Another giant Bara Missiler is built as a Super Machine Beast before being destroyed by Red Blocker. * Steampunk (スチームパンク Suchīmupanku?, Movie): A robotic train monster who says "baby" in his sentences and could turn into an actual train. Steam Punk was created when all the monsters in the movie fused together into one monster, abducting the children due to being a weak monster. Once he lost his leverage, Steam Punk shrank and attempted to escape on a train track. But, Ohranger Robo sliced the track apart with Super Crown Crash, with Steam Punk unable to stop as he fell to his death below. ** Locker Knight (ロッカーナイト Mashinju Rokkānaito?): A robotic shower-head monster that rides on horseback and use his rod to fire lightning. ** Cat Signal (ネコシグナル Nekoshigunaru?): A robotic traffic sign monster with cat ears, who uses an oil lantern and keychains as weapons and can fire a beam from his eye. ** Kabochumpkin (カボチャンプキン Kabochanpukin?): A robotic Jack O'Lantern/witch monster, he uses a broom as a weapon. ** Jagchuck (ジャグチャック Jaguchakku?): A robotic faucet-themed monster, able to extend his mouth and fire water from the faucet on his belly or his mouth. Was rebuilt into the stronger Bara Jaguchi (バラジャグチ Mashinju Bara Jaguchi?, 31), only to be killed by King Pyramidder Battle Formation. * Bara Darts (バラダーツ Bara Dātsu?, 9, 33): A scorpion-themed Machine Beast who able to shoot Poison Darts on his tail, causing the target to be infected with arusting poison. Sent to disable the Ohrangers' ability to use the Ohranger Robo, Bara Darts infects Gorou, Shouhei and Yuuji through trickery. But when Momo and Juri arrive to beat the Machine Beast for taking out their male teammates, he reveals be in possession of an antidote before Juri offers to work for Bara Darts, winning the Machine Beast's trust by going after Momo and attempts to kill her. However, it all turned out to be a farce by Juri to weasel the antidote into her hands by faking being accidentally hit by a Poison Dart, only to learn she was given a fake container. But Momo uses a hologram to trick Bara Darts in giving the real antidote. After playing football keep away with Acha and the Barlos, Momo takes the antidote to the guys while Juri holds off their pursuers. Arriving to Juri's aid in full force, the Ohranger men take out the Barlos while the female members double team Bara Darts before being defeated Oh Red's sword. But after being enlarged by Kocha, Bara Darts battles Ohranger Robo and is weaken by robot's Vulcan and Cannon Head configurations before being scrapped by the Crown Final Crash. Another giant Bara Darts was built to become a Super Machine Beast, but was destroyed before it could become one. * Bara Hacker (バラハッカー Bara Hakkā?, 10): A computer Machine Beast able to upload a wide array of weapons at his disposal from saw to bombs. On Buldont's suggestion, Bara Hacker is sent to hack into the UAOH database to access vital info on the Ohrangers' Chōriki Mobiles. Though unable to get the Chōriki Mobile data, Bara Hacker accessed the Ohrangers' arsenal and thus can counter any of the Ohrangers' current weapons. Bara Hacker then proceed to take control of all digital processes in the city, causing anarchy as a result as part of a distraction to access the Chōriki Mobile data at the databank. However, Hacker fell into the Ohrangers' trap and counters their King Smashers and then the Big Bang Buster. However, the Oh Red uses the newly introduced Giant Roller to defeat Bara Hacker, who had no data for him to devise a counter against. Once Enlarged by Kocha, Bara Hacker battles Ohranger Robo and is overwhelmed by Horn and Graviton Head configurations with his screen shattered before being scrapped by the Crown Final Crash. * Bara Printer (バラプリンター Bara Purintā?, 11, 33): A Machine Beast known as the Baronoian matchmaker, able to scan an image of an object and use it to make people fall in love with it. When seeing that humans took their everyday appliances for granted, Hysteria summoned Bara Printer to use his beam to cause his human victims to fall in love over their appliances. He battles the Ohrangers when they catch wind of his scheme, driving them off as a result. When Hysteria to a change of plans make humans fall for Baranoia and use them to do their dirty work, Acha is sent to see it through. However, Shouhei plays on Acha's own desire to be appreciated for his hard work, convincing Acha's footman to make him a loved figure in the world. Working out as he hoped, Shouhei manages to reflectone of Bara Printer's beams back at him, causing him to obsessed over him and chases him down to embrace him. After making light of Acha's plight and suggesting a honeymoon vacation, Kocha accepts Acha' pleas and blast Printer back to normal. After being weakened by Oh Green's Crusher attack, Bara Printer is defeated with the Giant Roller. Once enlarged by Kocha, Bara Printer battles Ohranger Robo and is weakened by the Horn Head configuration before being scrapped by the Crown Final Crash. Another giant Bara Printer was built to become a Super Machine Beast but was destroyed before it could become one. * Bara Baby (バラベイビー Bara Beibī?, 12): A Machine Beast sent by Bacchushund in a plan to make humans hate babies, thus ensuring the end of the human race. Bara Baby performs this by shooting projecting a beam with the orb on his head, causing any baby within ideal distance to project painful sound waves upon crying that can cause mass damage. The Ohrangers battle Bara Baby as he was about to alter another baby, causing the babies he affected to cause city wide damage to cover his escape. However, Acha reveals the plan is bound to fail due to the mothers' love for their children. As a result, a change of plans is required as Bara Baby kidnaps baby Kou and places him nearby an industrial area so his cries can cause an explosion that would affect the entire city. While others fight off the Barlos, Gorou fights his way to Kou and saves the baby. Once Kou is given to his mother, the Ohrangers use the Big Bang Buster to take out Bara Baby. Revitalized as a giant, Bara Baby battles Ohranger Robo until he is destroyed with the Crown Final Crash. * Bara Magma (バラマグマ Bara Maguma?, 13, 33): A mining-based Machine Beast with smaller mechanoid that enables him to use his Magma Beam and Magma Missile attacks. He is sent to Mt. Fuji to make the volcano active in Buldont's scheme to destroy Tokyo. When the Ohrangers arrive, Bara Magma pursues Momo as he eludes him with the aid of Johnny. Later, Bara Magma proceeds to shove a boy Shota into the pit as Johnny saves the boy and bites Buldont's hand in the process. As a result, Hysteria has Bara Magma kill off the dog for harming her son. Enraged, Oh Pink battles her way to Bara Magma, fighting him in spite of her injuries until the others arrives and they use the Giant Roller to defeat him. Revitalized a giant, Bara Magma battles Ohranger Robo, with Final Crown Crash finishing him off. Another giant Bara Magma was built to become a Super Machien Beast but was destroyed before it could become one.. * Bara Pinokiller (バラピノキラー Bara Pinokirā?, 14): A Pinocchio-based Machine Beast created as a scheme to take out the humans while their guard is down with the mass production of pincchio-based robots as Juri brought a baby Pinocchio. Donning a cloak and mask, Pinokiller attacks Gorou and Juri as the others arrive, forced to run off and leave his disguise behind. While investigating the matter, Acha plants a detonation device in Juri's Pinocchio in a plan to blow the UAOH up, with Gorou chucking the robot away. Exposed, PinoKiller attempts to kill everyone in the factory, including the son of the restaurant owner. When the Ohrangers arrive, PinnoKiller assumes his true form as Shouhei saves the people as the other Ohrangers battle BaraPinnoKiller as the factory explodes. With the people running to safety, the Ohrangers defeat Pinnokiller with the Giant Roller as he then revitalized a giant. Forming Ohranger Robo, the Ohrangers use the Vulcan Head and Horn Head formations before using the Super Crown Sword to severe the monster's nose before being destroyed. * Bara Revenger (バラリベンジャー Bara Ribenjā?, 15): A Machine Beast formed from the collected robot pieces at Baranoia's junkyard and motivated by the grudges of every part he is composed of. Unlike the others, Bara Revenger wanted nothing to do with Baranoia other than to kill Bacchushund yet his power supply is very low. After being knocked off of the moon after being unable to defeat Bacchushund one on one, Revenger descended onto Earth where he attempts to increase his power before he shuts down until the Ohrangers arrives on the scene as he invades them. Though distrusting him at first like others, Yuuji attempts to befriend Revenger as he saved a dog from being run over by a car on the street. After being saved with a Super Power transfusion when about to shut down, Revenger is astonished of the selfless act and vows to help him. However, Acha arrives and has the Barlos attack Revenger and Oh Blue. When the others arrive, Bacchushund shows up as he has Acha implant a remote-controlled control device to force Bara Revenger into fighting the Ohrangers against his will. In spite of his attempts to snap Revenger out of it, Oh Blue is forced to mortally wound him with the Giant Roller, returning him to normal as the Ohrangers vow to succeed where he failed as he limps off to a garbage dump where he shuts down and re-crumbles into spare parts. * Bara Devil (バラデビル Bara Debiru?, 16): A Machine Beast who could attack with music from the piano on his solarplex, sent by Buldont to play his Devil World symphony to invoke natural disasters. But as Shouhei arrives, a boy named Jun comes from the future as a result of Time Split caused by the music. Because the Jun's pendant can counteract his music, Bara Devil goes after him. He enlarges as Oh Green calls for the Chōriki Mobiles, with Oh Red using the Giant Roller to free his comrade from Bara Devil's grip as Oh Green borrows Jun's pendant for Miura to analyze as Ohranger Robo battles Bara Devil. Using the Horn Head formation, Ohranger Robo forces a timeslip to occur so Jun can return to his time. With that done, Bara Devil is destroyed by with the Crown Final Crash. * Bara Vacuum (バラバキューム Bara Bakyūmu?, 17, 33): A Machine Beast brought in by Buldont to acquire Yuji's Power Brace from Seiji Kurado, able to suck people up into his vacuum-like tube. and use his machine forearm. After sucking Yuji in, Bara Vacuum goes after the Power Brace in a keep away until he sucks Oh Red in with the Power Brace. Once Yuji gets his Power Brace back, he and Oh Red get out and fight Bara Vacuum before the Ohrangers finish him off with the Giant Roller. Once revitalize by Kocha, Bara Vacuum, Ohranger Robo uses Graviaton Head formation before destroying him with the Crown Final Crash. Another giant Bara Vacuum was built to become a Super Machine Beast but was destroyed before it could become one. * Bara Ivy (バラアイビー Bara Aibī?, 18, 33): An plant-like Machine Beast that is able to burrow underground and uses his vines to attack people. Integrated into Kuroda's body, Bara Ivy kidnaps Momo, Shouhei and Juri while activating Shigeru's programming to be also integrated into Kuroda's cyborg body as well. When Shigeru breaks out of Kuroda's control, Bara Ivy disconnects from Kuroda and kills him before fighting the Ohrangers as they use the Big Bang Buster to deactivate him. Revitalized by Kocha, Bara Ivy battles Ohranger Robo and is destroyed by the Crown Final Crash. Another giant Bara Ivy was built to become a Super Machine Beast but was destroyed before it could become one. * Bara Builder (バラビルダー Bara Birudā?, 19): A giant Machine Beast Bacchushund has suck up the city's electricity before fighting Ohranger Robo, displaying its abilities to self-upgrade itself to counter Ohranger Robo's abilities. Faking a surrender, Bara Builder drains Ohranger Robo of its energy before heavily damaging the giant robot. Learning of Red Puncher's existence, Bacchushund attempts to stop Oh Red from getting to the new robot. But once awakened and Oh Red soothes the mecha's berserker nature, Red Puncher destroys Bara Builder with Puncher Galting. * Bara Boxer (バラボクサー Bara Bokusā?, 20): A boxer-themed robot armed with a boxing bell mallet that Buldont had built to counter Red Puncher. First appearing in normal size, Bara Boxer proves his combat superiority to Oh Green before being enlarged to overpowers Red Puncher in what turned out to be an Exhibition Match. After being fitted with spiked boxing gloves, Bara Boxer is send back to Earth to finish the job. But due to learning some boxing moves from Shouhei and friends, Oh Red uses Red Puncher in its full fighting potential to turn the tables before destroying Bara Boxer with Magma Puncher. * Bara Kendama (バラケンダマ Bara Kendama?, 21): Built in the likeness of the giant Kendama Robo, Bara Kendama was used by Hysteria pose as the robot when it was donated to be piloted by Oh Blue. Once the trap is sprung, Bara Kendama assumes his true face and hold Yuuji hostage he goes on a rampage with Hysteria. Oh Red is powerless to fight back in the Red Puncher out of fear of killing his teammate until he leads Bara Kendama into a trap by Oh Green piloting Kendama Robo. This allows Oh Pink and Oh Yellow to get Yuuji out so Red Puncher can finish the Machine Beast off with its Magma Puncher. * Bara Madillo (バラマジロ Bara Majiro?, 22): A giant armadillo-themed robot that could roll up into a spiked ball, making it nearly invulnerable to various attacks. Bara Madillo easily overpowered Ohranger Robo and Red Puncher, forcing them to attempt to form Buster Ohranger Robo. But as the two robots are unable to due to the latter's memory chip missing, Ohranger Robo and Red Puncher are forced to fall back. Learning that the chip ended up in the possession of a boy named Satoru, Madillo is sent after the boy with Ohranger Robo holding the Machine Beast off while Oh Red gets Satoru to safety. But after Bacchushund destroys the portable computer holding the chip, it turns out Goro got tattooed by the blast with program code on his back which Miura types into Red Puncher's programming as it is deployed. Once Buster Ohranger Robo is formed, it uses Big Cannon Burst to destroy Bara Madillo. * Bara Clothes (バラクローズ Bara Kurōzu?, 23): A silkworm-like Machine Beast who could spray silk from his mouth. After finding Buldont and Bacchushund with aswimsuit issue, an upset Hysteria deploys Bara Clothes to use his powers to convert people's outfits into battle armor that allows him to control the wearers through the projection from his head. The male Ohrangers and Momo are among the affected as Juri is forced to run off after her Power Brace is taken. Though overpowered and outnumbered, Juri realized Bara Clothes' method and resorted in fighting him in a bikini as she breaks the Machine Beast's hold over her teammates. Once defeated by Ohrangers, Bara Clothes is enlarged as Ohranger Robo fights him with Red Puncher's support before they form Buster Ohranger Robo and destroy him. * Bara Kakka (バラカッカ Bara Kakka?, 24): An odd Napoleon-like robot able to assume human form, Bara Kekka arrives to Japan during Tanabata. Falling in love with Momo at first sight, having an obbession over the girl and uses his talents as a master of disguise and dimensions to cause trouble for her as he makes his declaration of love to her while assuming his true form when she turns him down. Though he had the advantage over Oh Pink and intended to boil her alive, Bara Kekka has a change of heart after Ba-Chan stops him and puts him in his place. After freeing Momo, Bara Kakka is reminded his mission as the Ohrangers fight him before they defeat him with the Giant Roller. Enlarged, Bara Kakka battles Ohranger Robo and RedPuncher before they form Buster Ohranger Robo to finish him off. * Bara Hungry (バラハングリー Bara Hangurī?, 25): A Machine Beast with a hard body able to cover food in a mold. However, he sidetracks when he intrudes a family celebrating the father's birthday, literally eating them out of house and home before he gets drunk on sake. The Ohrangers acquire the unconscious Bara Hungry and attempt to blow him up when Acha reactivates Bara Hungry as he runs off. After a scolding from Acha, Bara Hungry resumes his plan until the Ohrangers lure him out in a festive battle. Distracted by festive dancing, Bara Hungry is tricked into drinking sake and gets too drunk to defend himself against the new Ohré Bazooka. After being enlarged, Bara Hungry covers Ohranger Robo in mold before proceeding to eat it piece by piece. Again distracted, Bara Hungy is sucker punched by Red Puncher as the Machine Beast is destroyed by Buster Ohranger Robo. * Bara Goblin (バラゴブリン Bara Goburin?, 26 & 27): A Machine Beast kept in a cage by Keris as a pet, she summons Bara Goblin to handle Oh Blue, Oh Yellow, and Oh Pink while attempting to kill Dorin. But before he can get to Dorin, Riki arrives to save her. Becoming King Ranger, he uses King Victory Flash to defeats Bara Goblin before Kocha enlarges him. After overpowering Ohranger Robo and RedPuncher, Bara Goblin is easily destroyed by King Pyramidder. * Bara King (バラキング Bara Kingu?, 27 & 28): Another of Keris' pets, Bara King is designed after King Ranger after she abducts him. Sent to Earth to capture little girls for his mistress' plan, Bara King is made to mess with the Ohrangers by making them think Riki is converted into a Machine Beast. But once Riki returns, the truth is revealed as King Ranger defeats Bara King. Once enlarged by Kocha, Bara King aids Keris in fighting Ohranger Robo and Red Puncher. But once King Pyramidder assumes Carrier Formation, Bara King is destroyed by its barrage. * Bara Tarantula (バラタランチュラ Bara Taranchura?, 29): A tarantula-themed robot able to shrink into a spider used by Acha to implant children with receivers to make it seem that they are geniuses. The Machine Beast can also use the receivers and the mini-spiders on his body to forces his targets. After getting the signal in her nephew's class, Juri and company track down BaraTarantula's signal to his hideout. After being defeated by King Ranger and damaged by the Ohre Bazooka, Bara Tarantula is enlarged by Kocha before overpowering Ohranger Robo and Red Puncher until King Pyramidder interevened. In the end, BaraTarantula is scrapped by King Pyramidder Battle Formation. * Bara Gūsuka (バラグースカ Bara Gūsuka?, 30): A sloth-like Machine Beast with a nightcap whose very presence and singing causes everyone around him to sleep. Though Bacchushund wanted the Machine Beast scrapped for it, Hysteria suggests using him on the humans. After the Takompas he was on was shot down, Bara Gusuka manages to put the Ohrangers to sleep so Acha can kill them. However, immune to the Machine Beast's effects, King Ranger interferes and is able to scrap Bara Gusuka as he was immune. However, Henoji rebuilds Bara Gusuka into a windup lullaby machine, resuming his mission before Acha remodifies Bara Gusuka into a fighting machine with a speaker where his face used to be. While his second form was much more powerful to have King Ranger feel the effects along people far away, Bara Gusuka is stopped when Dorin has Paku bite the power cord. Rendered powerless, Bara Gusaka is taken down by the Ohre Bazooka. Enlarged by Kocha, Bara Gusuka is easily scrapped by King Pyramidder Battle Formation to Hysteria's dismay. * Bara Nightmare (バラナイトメア Bara Naitomea?, 32): A white robot that wields a cleaver, with the power to trap peoples minds in his dream world. He defied Baranoia and fled to earth 11 years prior to the beginning of ohranger, taking on a disguise of a human covered in black robes. A psychotic hebephile, he began abducting young girls he fancied and trapped their minds in his nightmare while keeping their bodies in suspended animation. This way he could watch them live out his fantasies forever. But his original victim was momo's best friend mayumi, and after eleven years her mind reached out to momo in dreams for help. When momo began investigating he tried to trap her in his nightmare but was thwarted by her fellow ohrangers. Killed by the Chōriki Dynamite Group attack, and the girls were freed to resume their stolen lives. * Bara Mammoth (バラマンモス Bara Manmosu?, 35): A giant mammoth-themed robot. First monster to be summoned by Bomber the Great. Killed by OhBlocker. * Bara Skunk (バラスカンク Bara Sukanku?, 36): A skunk-themed robot who works for Bomber the Great in creating a new Baranoia. Refer to himself as the most feared Machine Beast in the universe. He produces gas from his tail and mouth after eating garbage. This gas is so intense that instantly breaks down any material to its atomic level. Killed by OhBlocker (with the help of Tackle Boy). * Bara Police (バラポリス Bara Porisu?, 37-38): A police officer-themed robot. Disguising himself as a police chief, he had numerous policemen under his control. Killed by Gunmajin and OhBlocker. * Bara Gold (バラゴールド Bara Gōrudo?, 39-40): A golden retriever-themed robot. Last monster used by Bomber the Great. Turned anything into gold, and as it did so, it grew in size. Among things he turned into gold are OhGreen's legs and arms, as well as several parts of Blue Blocker, Pink Blocker, Yellow Blocker and Red Blocker. Everything turned to gold returned to normal after Red Puncher destroyed Bara Gold's device. Killed by King Pyramidder Battle Formation. * Bara Hunter (バラハンター Bara Hantā?, 42): A robotic monster that could blast lasers from its shoulder-protruding cannon. Killed by King Pyramidder Battle Formation (OhBlocker). * Bara Fraud (バラペテン Bara Peten?, 43): A robotic monster that could blast lasers from the cannon on its forehead. Killed by OhBlocker (with the help of Tackle Boy). * Bara Guard (バラガード Bara Gādo?, 44): At first disguised himself as a dog as part of a trap. A robot monster that wielded a large bazooka-like weapon in battle. This robot could blast lasers and was very strong. Although he survives OhBlocker and Tackle Boy's attack, Bara Guard is killed by Gunmajin. * Bara Micron (バラミクロン Bara Mikuron?, 45-46): A centipede-like monster that used a "divide-and-conquer" tactic, breaking its body by segments which each had their own method of attack on its enemies. Could spray a beam of small dark particles to make any machine have a mind of its own, including Red Puncher and OhBlocker, and taking away the Ohrangers' henshin powers (including King Ranger's). Killed by energy summoned by Dorin (that sent the Ohrangers in King Pyramidder elsewhere) in the shape of a pyramid. * Bara Gear (バラハグルマ Bara Haguruma?, Ohranger vs. Kakuranger): Used by Bacchushund in the bet he made with his son. Bara Gear is capable of placing his "Super Gears" on any machine to take it over as well as powering-up the Barlo Soldiers. He also briefly piloted Ohranger Robo after placing a gear in it. Can also attack with "Gear Bombs". He was later combined with Onbu-Bake to form Onbu-Gear (オンブハグルマ Onbuhaguruma?) through their "Super Machine Youkai Fusion", who was killed by Ohranger Robo, Red Puncher and Oh Blocker with Tackle Boy. * Bara Mobile (バラモビル Bara Mobiru?, CarRanger vs. Ohranger): The last of the Baranoians, he intended to enlist the aid of the Bowzock to establish his own empire of "car-people". Originally aided by the Carrangers (or specifically Kyousuke Jinnai/Red Racer) due to confusion between the teams, he soon kidnapped Gorou to make him the first of his "car-people", only to be thwarted by the Carranger and Ohranger. He was able to enlarge himself without the aid of Acha and Kocha. Killed by Ohranger Robo. Othersedit * Seiji Kuroda (新田一郎 Kuroda Seiji?, 17-18): A robotics scientist who stole Yuji's Power Brace so he could power his android son Shigeru, whom he built in the image of his dead son. Furthermore, because he cares more for machines than people, he allied himself with Baranoia in a shaky alliance of sorts. But once the actions of Bara Vacuum exposed Shigeru's true nature, Kuroda offer Bacchushund the Chōriki Power in return for a permanent means to keep Shigeru active along with being viceroy of the Baranoian-ruled Earth. Converted into a cyborg, Kuroda captures the Ohrangers one by one while integrating Kuroda into his systems. However, Shigeru manages to break free and free the others. As a result, Bara Ivy is activated to kill them all as Kuroda sacrifices himself so the Ohrangers can get Shigeru out of harm's way. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Super Sentai characters Category:Deceased Characters